Touch
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: Shizuru tries to escape form Natsuki. ShizNat.


**Touch  
**By: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: … I wish.

Notes: So I was going to take vacations till Monday or so, but this wouldn't leave me alone, so vacations got cut short.

* * *

_She's too close, is the first thought trough your mind and you try to ignore it in favor of explaining the next exercise. But then green eyes are above of you and you wonder when you fell (or did she pushed you?) on the floor (when did you become the prey)?_

Fujino Shizuru could feel the other girl's arm still on her waist. Some part of her felt trapped, the rest was happy (and most of her was wondering just what the hell had happened yesterday night). She was trying to, slowly, ease out of the bed; it wouldn't do to wake her bed partner, as she was sure that if that happened Kuga Natsuki will sorrowfully inform her that last night had been a terribly mistake.

_Her hands are over you, in parts of your body you never contemplate of having her touch (although you did dream it a lot in nights while touching yourself), and her lips are unrelenting against yours. You are shocked at her passion, not at her displaying it (the little wolf was always such a passionate being) but at being the recipient of it. And when her tongue starts to move from your lips to your throat you stop thinking about anything else (puddles don't think after all)._

Shizuru tries to track her clothes quickly and silently. Some part of her whishes that Natsuki catches her in the act so they could talk, and another part dreads that same thing. Something big happened (something she hoped for since some time ago) and she's running away and trying to ignore it, she get's the irony, but life always had a way of pulling the rug from under her feet. And green eyes find deep reds.

_Your clothes are being discarded as what they are obstacles that keep her from kissing, touching and nipping every part of you; and you don't know how she got you to the bed but she did (although you didn't had any compulsion of her taking you on the floor). You wonder how her hands and her lips learnt where and how to move (especially when they break the last barriers) but it's only a millisecond as ecstasy has came to claim you (and she finally claims what was always hers)._

"Leaving?" Shizuru marvels at how she sounds so sure of herself, she normally is a little blushing and stuttering wolf now is a fascinating girl with a smile and a black bra (Shizuru's black bra) in her hand. "You forgetting stuff."

"S-sorry." There's a ridiculous role reversal, as she is the one blushing and stuttering and she is the one smiling impishly (how can she pull it off with only a shirt and panties off?). "I didn't want to wake you."

"Why?" And that question makes the former Kaicho mad; she should be the one asking it.

Why Natsuki asked her for help on language? Why did she push her onto the floor? Why did she kiss her? Why did she give her everything she dreamed of? Why? Why? Why?

"Shouldn't I be asking--. " Before any of those questions could leave Shizuru's lips they were seized by the biker's.

"Don't leave. Don't leave me… Yesterday I got afraid; while you were talking I started thinking about you leaving me and… I don't think I can live without you." Natsuki's arms wrapped around the light haired girl's waist, she let the collected clothes fall to the floor while a smile appeared on her face at the admission. "When I thought that, other things started to run in my brain and before I knew it…. Well you know what happened…"

"No Natsuki, I don't know what happened." A cross look appeared on the dark haired girl's face that seconds latter was accompanied by a prompt blush (that made Shizuru breathe in relieve at the return in normalcy). "Maybe Natsuki can show me what happened as it seems I forgot?" The blush receded; Natsuki grabbed her lover's hand, gave a light nod and proceeded to guide her to the room.

_Her hands are on you, and you can feel her barely keep hold of you as your own touch runs through her body; you have been waiting all morning for her to tell you to stop, and yet all she did was ask for more._

**End.**

* * *

More Notes: Don't know how good it is. I was going to dedicate it to Han-san, but I don't know if you are reading it.


End file.
